Atlantis (Legendary Aces)
Atlantis is an ancient advanced civilization that predates all known human civilizations. Atlantis Royal Family Current *Queen Atalante Atlantis - Took the throne in Year 2874 BCE after the death of King Athanasios Atlantis. *Princess Astarte Atlantis *Princess Astraia Atlantis *Retah Sosshaa - The daughter of the esteemed Doctor Sosshaa. While not actually blood member of the Royal Family, she is the adoptive sister of the Atlantis Sisters. She hides much of her appearance due to having cat dna, thus having cat ears in place of human ears and a cat tail. Former *King Athanasios Atlantis - Ruled Atlantis from an unknown point in time until Year 2874 BCE when he died in the Asteroid Cataclysm. *Queen Atlantis - Wife of Athanasios and mother of Atalante, Astarte, and Astraia. She died in Year 2874 BCE in the Asteroid Cataclysm. Notable Atlantis Citizens *Zen Akari I - Formerly the President of Paragon, he is the father of Paragon President Kye Akari. He has lived in Atlantis since Atlantis helped him fake his death in 2004. *Doctor Sosshaa - Father of Retah Sosshaa and a brilliant biochemist. In the early 1980s, he expirimented with the Evolution of Atlantis Serum to improve it, and succeeded at the cost of the new serum requiring animal DNA. He used cat DNA to enhance it and use it on himself. He did not experience any of the enhancements himself, however it was passed on to his daughter when she was conceived. He was assassinated shortly after his daughter was born. *Hatsumi Akari - Formerly the President of Paragon and a Paragon Founder. She was one of the scientists who worked on the Evolution of Atlantis project. She returned to Atlantis in as a civilian to pursue private research after appointing Hiroto Akari as her replacement in 1965. However, she returned to Paragon in 2004 after Atlantis helped Zen Akari I fake his death and continued her position as President of Paragon. She left Paragon to return to Atlantis again after appointing Kye Akari as her second replacement in 2018. *Leonardo Venturi I - Formerly the Supreme Commander of Paragon and a Paragon Founder. He was one of the scientists who worked on the Evolution of Atlantis project. He returned to Atlantis as a civilian to pursue private research after appointing Leonardo Venturi II as his replacement in 1965. He temporarily returned to Paragon to continue his position after the death of Leonardo Venturi III in 2010 and stayed until appointing Liliana Venturi as his replacement in 2011, after which he returned to Atlantis. *Edward Bartlett - Formerly a General of Paragon and a Paragon Founder. He was one of the scientists who works on the Evolution of Atlantis project. He returned to Atlantis as a civilian to pursue private research sometime after retiring from his position in Paragon in 1965. *Alistair Ross - Formerly a General of Paragon and a Paragon Founder. He was one of the scientists who worked on the Evolution of Atlantis project. He returned to Atlantis as a civilian to pursue private research sometime after retiring from his position in Paragon, exact date unknown. *James Marshall - Formerly the President of Void and a Void Founder. He was one of the scientists who worked on the Evolution of Atlantis project. He returned to Atlantis as a civilian to pursue private research after Thomas Marshall and Yuiry Romanov usurped power from the Void Founders in 2016. *Alexandra Romanov - Formerly the Supreme Commander of Void and a Void Founder. She was one of the scientists who worked on the Evolution of Atlantis project. She returned to Atlantis as a civilian to pursue private research after Thomas Marshall and Yuiry Romanov usurped power from the Void Founders in 2016. *Ginchiyo Tachibana - Formerly a General of Void and a Void Founder. She was one of the scientists who worked on the Evolution of Atlantis project. She returned to Atlantis as a civilian to pursue private research after Thomas Marshall and Yuiry Romanov usurped power from the Void Founders in 2016. *Adalric Knight - Formerly a General of Void and a Void Founder. He was one of the scientists who worked on the Evolution of Atlantis project. He returned to Atlantis as a civilian to pursue private research after Thomas Marshall and Yuiry Romanov usurped power from the Void Founders in 2016. Trivia *After completing the Evolution of Atlantis project, the Paragon Founders and Void Founders fueded over the serum and were expelled from Atlantis by Queen Atalante. The Queen gave them Isle Pandora and Kyomu Island respectively for their past deeds. Each were welcomed back into Atlantis later in life after retiring from their official positions. Category:Legendary Aces